


Perfect

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, F/M, Mild Smut, Soulmates, i don’t do smut very well but I think this gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: One-shot of my OTP, Thansa/Theonsa





	Perfect

Maybe it was the way her long red hair, pulled into a high pony tail, with that ridiculously over-sized forest green bow, swayed back and forth as she walked. Or maybe it was because she’d picked him over a number of more appropriate suitors. Or maybe it was the way she would look into his eyes and tug on the back of his hair when he was inside her. Maybe it was just everything about Sansa Stark that made him act like a fool, and now Yara was telling him he’d gone soft and was even more useless than before. But he no longer cared about anything that wasn’t about making Sansa happy. No, making her deliriously happy.

He’d even agreed to escort her to her senior prom - definitely not his scene - but he figured that by then, maybe they’d be ready to go public.

And there she was. Several yards down the street, but he knew she would be. It was almost six o’clock, so she had just left cheerleader practice with Jeyne and Margery.

All three girls were wearing their uniforms - white sneakers with short socks, a traditional cheerleading skirt in forest green, a lightweight sweater with three quarter length sleeves and a black stag emblem on the front, and of course, the signature hair bow.

As he got closer to the trio, Theon marveled at how pristine they all looked, not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in their uniforms. Truth be told, as good as Sansa looked in that getup, he was eager to get her out of it, along with that stupid bow. He found himself growing harder and harder the closer and closer he got. He tried to steady his breathing so as not to raise suspicion from the others.

“Ladies.”

Margery and Jeyne turned quickly to see who was greeting them, but Sansa continued walking. She knew who it was, had picked up on the presence of his slow moving vehicle a minute before. And her friends needn’t know that even the mere thought of Theon Greyjoy made her pulse quicken and her legs go wobbly. She really didn’t want Theon to know the power he had over her, though she suspected he already did and was perhaps as equally as smitten with her.

When she finally did stop to acknowledge him, Sansa could tell he was anxious to wrap up his conversation with Margery and Jeyne.

“Leave them be, Theon. They have boyfriends.”

“I was just being polite. I’m actually here to pick you up. Robb says you’re needed at home.”

“Robb? What does he want? And why would he send you?”

Sansa stood with her hand on her hip, trying to bite back a smile. She figured Theon was enjoying their charade.

“I didn’t ask questions. I was over at your house hanging out, and Robb asked me to find you. Maybe it has something to do with Arya.”

“Gods, what has she done now?” Sansa huffed and slammed her school books on the hood of his car. “We were on our way to get ice cream and study for our chemistry final.”

Margery and Jeyne looked at each other and giggled nervously. Margery spoke up. “It’s fine, Sansa. Go with him. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Theon started to rev the engine. “Listen to your friends. Get in. And kindly remove your things from the hood of my car.”

Sansa whipped her pony tail around. “Fine.”

She picked up her books, walked haughtily over to open the passenger door, and climbed inside. “Bye, girls.” Sansa waved at them as Theon started down the road.

When they were out of sight, she leaned over and whispered in Theon’s ear. “Pull over now. I can’t wait any longer.” Her lips lingered by his ear and then she drug them slowly down his neck, running one hand over his chest and the other on top of the bulge in his jeans.

“Wait...wait a minute.” He was practically gasping for air, his head pushed back into the seat, his hands gripping the steering wheel to avoid swerving off the road. “Almost there.”

Soon he turned into an off-road, mostly dirt as it led into a corn field. His car could only go so far, but they were far enough off the road not to be spotted.

Theon turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt. Sansa was on top of him before he could lean his seat back. She was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and helped him shift them down past his hips, freeing his throbbing dick.

She curled her fingers around him as he let out a low moan. Theon managed to pull off her sweater, along with the hair bow, and unhook her white lacy bra, pulling it from her arms and flinging everything into the back seat. He cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her hardening nipples.

Sansa sunk into him, her hands moving to pull his face towards hers, as he let his fingers trail from her nipples to her bare stomach to underneath her skirt. He was shocked to find that she was not wearing a thing underneath and eagerly dipped his finger inside of her.

“Gods, Sansa. Is all this for me? You didn’t go to practice...like this?”

“No...that would have been... a bit...obvious.” She was speaking in a stilted voice, her body now moving rhythmically with his fingers. “I-I slipped everything off...after practice. I knew I’d see you. Or I hoped.” Her head was bumping lightly into the ceiling of the car, so Theon reached down to lower his seat. He was nearly on his back, and Sansa was moving faster and faster over his fingers while stroking him steadily.

“Are...y-you ready?”

“Mmmm-hmm.”

Theon slowly pulled his fingers from underneath her skirt and located the condom he’d left in the side of the door. He was certain that Ned would give him the beating of his life if he knew Theon was fucking his daughter, but getting her pregnant would surely lead to his death.

Sansa watched him put on the condom and then paused with a slight smirk on her lips. “Theon. Have I been too forward?”

She leaned into him and shifted so that he could slide into her, his vision blinded by the brightness of the sensation of her around him.

“No...you’re perfect.”


End file.
